User talk:Blackclaw09/Archive 1
Old Messages Re: Sure, you can join the PCA. We're always welcoming in new talent. :) Just post a request on the page saying you want to join, and I or the senior management team will add you in. If the page is locked for you, wait a few days, then try again. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 23:36, 30 July 2009 (UTC) Requests for chararts are closed for now; I don't have time to do them, sorry. On the wait, just a few days, 5 days at most, and you should be able to post on the talk page. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 18:11, 31 July 2009 (UTC) Yeah you are good Rainwhisker!!! ☺ I'm leaving it, though... I love kittens!!!☺ The Nursery!!! 19:51, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Re:PCA Okay. Done :) (ps. if you want a charart then I can do one for you, just leave the description on my talk page. I'm no Bramble, but I'll do my best and I have way to much free time!) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:47, 1 August 2009 (UTC) I can only suggest the same as Bramble did above - just wait a few days as Eu had to lock the page to unregistered and new users. Ask him if you want a more definite answer [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 10:04, 2 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks, one more question, sorry if I am bothering you! Thanks, but you know how you start from the blank pixels? Do you have to print it out and color it, or like using your hand, or do you make it by using some site? Just wondering, thanks!--Sparkheart 23:45, 4 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Charart Here. If there's anything you'd like changed then please don't hesitate to ask :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 14:09, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Just wanted to say thanks again!--Sparkheart 21:04, 5 August 2009 (UTC) Charcats Please refrain from removing the charcat template from articles. GB 03:15, 6 August 2009 (UTC) You did that on Halftail's page, proven by this revision. GB 17:32, 6 August 2009 (UTC) No clue, I guess it was an accident. Sorry about this mix-up; I've removed the vandal image from the warning. Have a nice day :). GB 17:38, 6 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Signature Hey Blackclaw! Of course I can help you! Would you like me to make you a sig? Just give me the details such as colour/text etc and I'll do my best :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 19:26, 10 August 2009 (UTC) Sig Test --Blackclaw09 13:36, 12 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw09 21:19, 14 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw09Meow! 15:04, 15 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw09Meow! 23:56, 15 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw 00:13, 16 August 2009 (UTC) --Blackclaw 14:00, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Hey, Blackclaw, this is your second account? Eveningpaw 21:26, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Hello Cool. I mean, not cool, as you forgot your password. I hate it when that happens. I forgot an email twice. WOE IS ME! Eveningpaw 21:30, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Wow! I don't know.... but that'll be cool! Do you want a custom made Eveningpaw product? Check out on my user page the ones of Honeyfur, Peacesong, and Bracken-. Eveningpaw 22:00, 14 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Sig I think you already do know ;) --Blackclaw09Meow! I copied that from above. The talk page link doesn't work on this page as you're alreday on your talk page. I'll paste this under the message you left on my talk page and the link should work. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:18, 15 August 2009 (UTC) :It works. (see my talk page). You didn't really need my help after all :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:19, 15 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Tweak Week This is really up to Bramble as she's project leader; why not leave her a message and ask - I don't want to say yes if it's not okay by her :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 13:49, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Re:Cleaning Up I'd love your help, but there won't be too much for you to do, as I usually archive the image rather quickly. If you happen to see an approved image lying around, though, feel free. :) --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 14:33, 16 August 2009 (UTC) IP Could you give me the name of the IP? The image itself isn't vandalism, but IPs shouldn't have a page. GB 22:02, 16 August 2009 (UTC) Cave-guard blanks (M) - Hi! How are you doing? I was wondering, would it be alright with you if I worked on getting the cave-gaurd blanks approved? I've made blanks before (I did the prey hunters) and these are very good, they just need a few adjustments. Thanks for reading! Mosswhisker and Steatlhfire 01:02, 17 August 2009 (UTC) (M) - Thanks! I'll put them up after Tweak week, Smokepaw, and Mosspelt (Who have been sitting on my computer rotting for who-knows how long.) Mosswhisker &Steatlhfire 00:34, 20 August 2009 (UTC) I would love to join! Just tell me the address. [[User:Hawkfire98|'Hawkfire ♫ ']][[User Talk:Hawkfire98|''Go Aggies!]] 20:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Answer Yes, why? --[[User:Peacesong| 'ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ''' ]] 20:36, 22 August 2009 (UTC) Okay, well, I'll see you around, g2g now! --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] 20:39, 22 August 2009 (UTC)(Logging off) Warrior Cats Hey i was wondering if you could add me to the wiki that allows roleplaying if you cant i understand. --Stonestar 23:43, 22 August 2009 (UTC)Stonestar no... no... not really.... --[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 02:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) no... no... not really.... --[[User:Bracken-| 'Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 02:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) no... no... not really.... --[[User:Bracken-| 'Bracken-' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 02:40, 23 August 2009 (UTC) re: Wiki you didn't bother me :) as for the wiki, I may join, Brambleclaw14 Talk 18:21, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Hey again Hello again! :) Care to join Beachclan101.piczo.com? The site's very friendly! Eveningshine 22:44, 23 August 2009 (UTC) Talk Hi Blackclaw, are you Chinese? Just wondering, and since I noticed your on, just wanted to say hi! --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 00:28, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Well, since you asked if I was Chinese, usually someone wouldn't ask unless they were too, I used clues, also, are you a boy or a girl? You probably already know, but I'm a girl. --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 00:59, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Mandarin, you? --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 01:15, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! Where were you born? I was born in Beijing, China, the capital. --[[User:Peacesong| ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 01:22, 24 August 2009 (UTC) me, both--[[User:Bracken-| Bracken-''' ]] Hey there! Whassup!!! 01:53, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Your Moss&Stealth's apprentice? Cool, I'm Mothflight's apprentice, (Sandwich989). I already did a task, did you? --[[User:Peacesong| '''ღ♥Peacesong♥ღ ]] Peacesong's Talk 17:17, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Mentor (M) - Thanks! If you ever need help, just leave a comment on our talk page. (I'm on every day.) I'm especially good with shading, tabby markings, and preventing lineart bluring, even though I can help with almost anything. Nice talking to you! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 17:54, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Hello... Noticed you were on... hi... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 13:30, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Project Characters You're in PC Art? Cool! I am too... have you done anything yet? Or are you just an apprentice? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 13:33, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Cool! Mosswhisker and Slealthfire are (or is, since Mosswhisker draws) awesome! She's (or they... confusing) really good! I LOVE HER ART!!! Lucky to be her apprentice, I seriously need training, but Bramble's getting really irritated by me, so I'll just lay it low.... [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 13:44, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Apprentice Tasks You can ask her for tasks, maybe then she'll gave you some! --[[User:Peacesong| ^_^Peacesong^_^ ]] Peacesong's Talk 14:15, 29 August 2009 (UTC) hello hi blackclaw!!umm about the charart.do you want long-haired or short-haired?what would be its name?[[User:Shimmersong|'Shim-Shim ★']] 15:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Hi Noticed you were on! Erm, do you know what to do when you finished a charcat? Do you put it up somewhere so someone can see if it passes? Can you please rate my charcats on my page? Wow, those are a lot of questions. Sorry to bombard you! [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 14:05, 30 August 2009 (UTC) OK Thanks a lot, Blackclaw! :) That really helped. care to jion waterfallclan.piczo.com? [[User:Eveningshine|'Eveningshine :)']] 14:16, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Task (M) - Perhaps shade a kit blank and post on our talk page, and I'll tell you if there's any problems with your shading, seeing as kits are difficult to shade properly. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:24, 31 August 2009 (UTC) Re: Apprentice Task (M) - Pretty good! You should blur all your shading more (Be careful not to hit the lineart) and lighten the shading on the tail a bit. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 22:11, September 1, 2009 (UTC) (M) - Sorry it took me so long to respond. There's excess shading on the head; you only need it on the right side. Also, the feet and legs need some shading on the right side, and some of the lineart got blurred. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:44, September 3, 2009 (UTC) (M) - Try uploading it again; I don't think your changes showed up. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:53, September 4, 2009 (UTC) (M) - I don't think they did. :( Sometimes the uploading service just goes wonky...all I can suggest is keep trying until it works. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 18:43, September 7, 2009 (UTC) (M) - It's showing up now! This is great, just maybe blur the shading a little more just in case. But I'd say your shading on kits is pretty much perfect. Great job! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 21:47, September 17, 2009 (UTC) RE:WCWiki I don't really roleplay much, but I may edit a bit.––[[User:Grayravenpaw|'Σ']] ãliãs G. 08:37, September 3, 2009 (UTC) Hi my name is billowheart, hi Billow farts 18:58, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Muahaha i am the all mighty billowfart... :) Billow farts 19:03, September 4, 2009 (UTC) Reverting edits I saw your message to GB and just thought I'd let you know that you don't have to tell him everytime you find a piece of vandalism. Just go to the history and undo the vandalism. Anyone can do it. Hope this saves you some time next time :) [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 15:57, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I don't know which link you mean. Here is a page that might help with reverting vandalism. [[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:05, September 6, 2009 (UTC) I personally don't normally use that unless the vandalism is really bad. Often it's easier just to undo the changes and Eu or Bramble will pick up on it and if they feel it necessary they can set a ban in place. It's up to you though. I'm probably doing the wrong thing, but I was never told I should or shouldn't use the report a problem feature... Sorry I can't be of more help[[User:Sandstar12|'Sandy']][[User Talk:Sandstar12|'~Dragonkit's Forest']] 16:12, September 6, 2009 (UTC) Mistyfur Hi Blackclaw: Mistyfur can't come on here, any of the other Wikis, or Wetpaint anymore. Her father found out about her account and he said she can't go on anymore. *Sob* I just thought I'd let you know. ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 01:02, September 7, 2009 (UTC) It's just so sad...she was my friend, and she made the signature I'm using right now. The wiki has just lost a great person, and I really hope she'll be able to come back. If not, I'll never forget her and I'm sure nobody will. ♥Sparrow♥ ♥Song♥ 01:10, September 7, 2009 (UTC) Sig Test... again --Rainwhisker 00:58, September 16, 2009 (UTC) --Rainwhisker 12:19, September 16, 2009 (UTC) --Rainwhisker09 12:38, September 16, 2009 (UTC) --Hallow's Eve09 01:01, November 1, 2009 (UTC) --Hallow's Eve09 01:03, November 1, 2009 (UTC) Re:Charart Blanks Sandstar of WarriorsWish, the original owner, told me I could do whatever I wished with those blanks. And I gave Sparrowsong permission to use them on your roleplay wiki. As for the declined blanks, if there is no copyright on them, they can be used. On Sandiwolf, she's vanished. I can't ask her. --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']] [[User talk:Bramble|'My Realm']] 20:58, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Re: Here's Dustfleet! I know you said that you didn't mind, but sorry he took so long anyway - 8th grade is crazy! Anyway, just tell me if there's anything I need to fix. :)--[[User:Echomist| Echomist ]][[User talk:Echomist|''Hear the Echo...]] 22:20, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Would You like to join ThunderClan Hi! my name is Hawkstar and i am leader of Thunderclan. would u like to join! --Hawkstar of Thunderclan 16:16, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Re: Pebblekit (M) - Good! The colors a little dark though; try lightening it to match the pebblepaw image. Also, there are some dark markings around his face. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 22:49, September 25, 2009 (UTC) (M) - Sorry, I didn't get the time to respond. *Headdesk* This looks great. A few minor things though. One, could you make it so his eyes aren't crossed? You can look at any of the approved kit images for an example. Also, could you connect the shading on his back to his neck shading to make it more natural? Finally, try making him more mottled. I don't know how to do this as I haven't done a mottled cat yet, but you could try asking Dawnfeather; she made the apprentice version of Pebblepaw and should be able to tell you how to fix this. Looking very good though! Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 19:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Re: Apprentice Task (M) - Wow, this is great! Just one thing, the ear pink should be the color of Sootfur's ear pink, and make sure to blend it throughly. (Don't hit the lineart!) I love how you did your eye, by the way. Mosswhisker & Steatlhfire 20:05, October 5, 2009 (UTC) kk-sorry!!★Hiddensun 20:29, October 7, 2009 (UTC) Re: No, I don't actually. Why do you ask? --[[User:Bramble|'Bramble']][[User talk:Bramble|'-san']] 22:57, October 12, 2009 (UTC) ThunderClan has moved Hi! ThunderClan has moved to a new location, please see my announcements for the link on my talk page.If u would like to join. --Hawkstar of Thunderclan 15:55, October 14, 2009 (UTC) screech hey Rainwhisker, should I withdraw Screech then?`--[[User:Bracken-| '☆Pebble☆''' ]]X3 00:02, October 22, 2009 (UTC) hey rain!!i saw yoiur message on bracken's page and just saying I'm a girl lol[[User:Hiddensun|'Hiddensun ★']] 22:01, October 22, 2009 (UTC) lol! It's ok![[User:Hiddensun|'★Hiddensun']][[User talk:Echomist|'Talk']] 22:52, October 24, 2009 (UTC) IRC Hi Blackclaw09, I'm here to advertise the Wiki's chat channel. You can talk to other users instantly, and without clogging the , or making your editcount in the User_talk namespace go up. All random chatter should go there (or the forums), per Policy:Warriors Wiki is NOT. Come visit sometime, we'd love you have you! (Apologies if you've received this message previously)--EuBot 00:04, October 25, 2009 (UTC)